CaZafortunaS Parte 2
by Brec Grey
Summary: Entra a leer la continuación de esta linda historia que tuvo un trágico final en la primera parte, pero que sorprenderá a muchos en este nuevo final.
1. Chapter 1 CZSP2 Muerta

_**Los personajes son de SM y la historia es mía. Disfrútenla y dejen un review, siempre son bienvenidos.**_

Cap. 1  
FELIX POV  
Me reía de todos estos idiotas que creían que se había muerto por un paro cardiaco y no por otra cosa…  
Bueno lo importante es sacar el maldito cuerpo pero antes tengo que inyectarla de nuevo…  
No se por que Aro quiere con tanto ímpetu a esta idiota si puede tener a todas las zorras baratas del mundo.  
Ahora me encontraba en el cuarto cerca de las incubadoras reviviendo con un pinchazo a quien había matado hace menos de 4 horas; esta medicina me asustaba, según Aro tenia que volver a inyectar a Bella antes de 5 horas después de haberle puesto la primera dosis o de lo contrario si estará muerta. Lo bueno de esta medicina es que después de despertarte no recuerdas nada de tu vida y creo por eso Aro me mando a inyectarla…  
Me dirigí a buscar la silla de ruedas que había tomado "prestada" junto con el abrigo, las gafas y los zapatos que me dieron para "vestirla" y poder sacarla de aquí sin que se den cuenta.  
Para mi buena suerte pude sacarla de este mugre hospital sin que se dieran cuenta; para cuando la deposite en la camioneta volvía a su color de antes muerta ósea normal.  
Al llegar a el estúpido edificio en el cual tenia que dejar a Bellita; el portero me abrió y se me quedo mirando bueno a decir verdad a la invalida que tenia que cuidar…  
Al llegar al departamento la deposite en la cama (mas bien la avente) y me salí de ahí no quería cuidar de ella pero ya que…  
BELLA POV  
La negrura me invadió y no supe como luchar contra ella; me aferraba a mis recuerdos, las personas que amo…  
Pensaba en mi Elizabeth; pronto la vería y me encantaba la idea…  
Comencé a abrir mis ojos apenas un poco, alcance a distinguir a alguien que me inyectaba un líquido que provoco que mi corazón se acelerara y mi respiración igual, de repente caí en la espesa obscuridad…  
Apenas y sentía mi cuerpo logre entreabrir los ojos y vi a mi hermoso novio llorando desconsoladamente…  
Bella: no llores- le dije apenas en un susurro audible; de repente alzo la vista de golpe y me miro con el amor que me tiene, así como yo a él- cuida de ellas!- no supe que fue de mi, solo que sentía mi cuerpo muy pesado y a alguien sosteniéndome fuertemente.  
La obscuridad se apodero de mí; no sentía nada solo PAZ, muchísima paz…

:::::::::::::::CZS::::::::::::::::

 _ **HEMOS VUELTO!**_

 _ **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MUCHO ESTA HISTORIA.**_

 _ **COMO EN LA ANTERIOR, LA DEJARE CON EL GUIÓN ORIGINAL, TAL CUAL Y LA SUBI A FACEBOOK.**_

 _ **RECUERDEN QUE UPEA SE SUBIRA CUANDO TERMINE IP.**_

 _ **NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.**_

 _ **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE AUNQUE ESTE SEA PEQUEÑISISMO EN COMPARACIÓN DE LOS OTROS CAPÍTULOS QUE HE SUBIDO.**_

 _ **PASEN POR EL GRUPO DE FACEBOOK PARA SABER DE LAS ACTUALIZACIONES Y NO SE PIERDAN DE ESTA Y NINGUNA OTRA DE MIS HISTORIAS.**_

 _ **RECUERDEN QUE ACTUALIZO YA 1 VEZ POR SEMANA, YA QUE HE REGRESADO A TRABAJAR.**_

 _ **TENGAN UN BUEN DÍA.**_

 _ **GRACIAS POR SU APOYO.**_

 _ **-BREC**_


	2. Chapter 2 CZSP2 Recordandote

_**Los personajes son de SM y la historia es mía. Disfrútenla y dejen un review, siempre son bienvenidos.**_

Capítulo 2

EDWARD POV  
Me encontraba frente a un féretro el cual no tenía el valor de que lo dejaran abierto…  
Madre: hijo es hora…- me dijo mi madre y yo entendí sus palabras; era hora de dejarla ir también y quedarme con un pedacito de nuestro amor…-  
Nos encontrábamos en el cementerio; muy hermoso por cierto aunque yo no me quería dar cuenta de eso, en lo único en que pensaba era en mi Bella…, mi hermosa Bella…  
Aún recuerdo sus últimas palabras y me dolían aún más; "cuida de ellas", me había dicho en un suspiro apenas audible…  
No me di cuenta de que había empezado a llorar de nuevo; era hora de enterrar a mi Bella así que tome una rosa roja como las que le regalé en una ocasión y la arroje sobre su féretro…  
Podía oír el sollozo audible de alguien a mis espaldas; en ese momento me di la vuelta y era mi princesa, la tome en brazos, y yo, al igual que ella, comencé a sollozar hasta que mi llanto fue audible y escondí mi rostro en su cuello para evitar que me vieran, pero eso ya no era seguro.

6 MESES DESPUES  
Edward: Reneesme apúrate ya es muy tarde princesa…  
Ya íbamos muy tarde para la escuela y mi princesa no se apuraba…  
Al momento Eli empezó a inquietarse en mis brazos pero no lloraba (mejor dicho nunca se soltaba a llorar como si fuera un berrinche) solo era para quejarse y soltaba pequeños sollozos cuando quería que la cargaran (nos prefería a Reneesme y a mí para eso).  
En eso momento mi princesa dio su entrada triunfal pero estaba triste y cabizbaja, pero no sabía el motivo…  
Edward: que tienes princesa, te duele algo?- le pregunte pero ella solo se soltó a llorar, así que coloque a la bebe en su sillita para el carro y atraje a Reneesme hacia mí- princesa porque lloras, sabes que no me gusta que llores por qué me asustas…  
Reneesme: hoy son 6 meses papi!  
Mi rostro se desfiguro ya que mi hija estaba en lo cierto hoy hacia 6 meses que murió Bella, mi Bella…  
No me di cuenta de cuando comencé a dejar caer pequeñas lágrimas por mis mejillas, hasta que mi niña las comenzó a secar.  
Reneesme: no, no llores papi… a mí también me duele mucho…  
En ese momento sonó el teléfono; me levante cabizbajo y conteste…  
Edward: hola?- silencio al otro lado; se podía escuchar la respiración acompasada de alguien del otro lado de la bocina- sé que hay alguien ahí así que conteste o cuelgo…- pero nada, nadie contesto, así que decidí, solo, colgar el teléfono.  
Reneesme: quien era papi?  
Edward: no lo sé princesa pero es muy raro…, y no es la primera vez ahora que lo pienso, cada que tenemos que salir para la escuela llaman, pero nadie responde, que raro…  
Reneesme: papi! Ya es súper tarde, recuerda que es el primer día de Eli en la guardería y que cuando salga me lleves a recogerla, si?  
Edward: claro princesa, pero ahora vámonos que se nos hace tarde….  
En ese momento bajamos por el ascensor hasta el estacionamiento y nos subimos a mi coche; coloque a Eli en la parte de atrás de mi asiento y Reneesme se sentó a un lado de ella.  
Cuando llegamos a su escuela, Reneesme se bajó con cuidado no sin antes darle un beso de despedida a su hermanita Eli y decirle…  
Reneesme: pórtate bien en tu nueva escuela Eli… bueno mejor dicho en la guardería… ha ha ha… te quiero hermanita- y se inclinó para besar su frente a lo que la bebe se movió un poco y volteo a ver a Reneesme con sus hermosos ojos verdes- nos vemos al rato Eli, adiós papi!- y deposito un beso en mi mejilla.  
Edward: adiós princesa cuídate mucho que al rato te recojo para ir a la guardería te parece?  
Reneesme: está bien papi, conduce con cuidado por favor, nos vemos


	3. Chapter 3 CZSP2 Señorita Elizabeth

_**Los personajes son de SM y la historia es mía. Disfrútenla y dejen un review, siempre son bienvenidos.**_

Capítulo 3

Después de dejar a Reneesme en la escuela me dirigí a la guardería a dejar a Eli.  
Cuando estacione todo mundo se quedó viendo mi carro o mejor dicho a mi cuando me baje.  
Me dirigí a la parte de atrás del carro y saque a Eli, para tomarla en brazos junto a la pañalera con todas sus cosas; cuando me dirigí a la puerta todas las señoras se me quedaron viendo raras y con la boca abierta, así que me dirigí a la parte de adentro.  
Cuando me adentre en la escuela la bebe empezó a inquietarse un poco así que la empecé a mecer despacio para poder arrullarla y se tranquilizara; pero fue en vano…  
Edward: que tienes hija- le dije esperando como un tonto una respuesta- ya princesa no llores- la volví a mecer-  
****: Me permite?  
En ese momento me voltee y lo que vi no tenía nombre…  
Era ella, mi Bella pero diferente…  
****: Me permite puede que se tranquilice más si yo la mezo, no cree?  
Esta mujer tenía el pelo rubio y ojos azules; me quede como un idiota viéndola y no me di cuenta de cuando saco a Eli de mis brazos y comenzó a mecerla; mi princesa al sentirse en los brazos de esta mujer se tranquilizó como si la conociera, (raro ya que cuando alguien que no fuera Reneesme o yo, no se tranquilizaba y lloraba aún más).  
****: Disculpe señor?-paso su mano por mi cara para que saliera de mi trance- a que salón se dirigía?  
Yo seguía sin responder ya que seguía en estado de shock sin poder responder a nada…  
****: Señor se le está haciendo tarde a su hija y si no me dice en que salón, no va a llegar a tiempo…  
Edward: eee?  
****: A qué salón se dirige?  
Edward: a perdón G1  
****: A mucho gusto entonces- y me tendió su mano a lo cual yo la tome; cuando nuestras manos se rosaron sentí una corriente eléctrica, mejor dicho la corriente que siempre sentía cuando tocaba a Bella- mi nombre es Elizabeth Isabella Masen y seré la maestra de esta princesa que se llama?  
Edward: Eli, bueno Elizabeth Cullen, pero le decimos Eli de cariño…  
Elizabeth: Bueno entonces con su permiso Señor Cullen voy a tomar esto- y agarro la pañalera-, nos veremos entonces a la hora de la salida y me gustaría que llague antes ya que habrá una pequeña junta con los demás padres, le recomiendo que venga con su esposa ya que me imagino que ella y usted se turnaran para traer a Eli, o me equivoco?  
Edward: la verdad si se equivoca señorita Masen ya que soy… bueno la mama de mi Eli murió a los 2 días de nacida…- mi rostro se transformó en la misma cara de dolor que hace 6 meses no mostraba, ya que trataba de ser fuerte para mis hijas…- así que nos vemos a la hora de la salida señorita Masen…  
Me dirigí a mi princesa y la saque de sus brazos.  
Edward: adiós princesa, no vayas a llorar mucho con tu maestra… al rato venimos por ti si- y le bese su cabecita y se me quedo mirando fijo con esos ojos verdes que tiene tan hermosos.- adiós princesa…- y la deposite de nuevo en los brazos de Elizabeth - cuídela bien por favor si…  
Elizabeth: por supuesto Señor Cullen…  
Edward: llámeme Edward por favor, si me dice Señor Cullen me sentiré muy viejo y créame no soy tan viejo… nos vemos al rato señorita Masen- y le dedique mi sonrisa torcida la que le sacaba suspiros a mi Bella y me eche a reír al ver que en esta mujer surgía el mismo efecto; me di media vuelta y me dirigí a mi automóvil. 


	4. Chapter 4 CZSP2 Pensando en Ti

_**Los personajes son de SM y la historia es mía. Disfrútenla y dejen un review, siempre son bienvenidos.**_

Capítulo 4

Cuando llegue a la oficina ya me esperaban para la junta de consejo del mes.  
Edward: buenos días caballeros lamento mucho el retraso… y bien que me pueden decir que haya cambiado en este último mes…  
James: señor la bolsa de valores ha bajado y es momento de comprar acciones para nuestras empresas minoritarias…  
Edward: estoy de acuerdo, pero primero tengo que revisar los estados financieros de todas las empresas que tengo en mi poder así que- pulse el botón del intercomunicador y sonó la voz chillona de mi secretaria Tanya-  
Tanya: dígame Señor en que le puedo servir…-ella era siempre así de vulgar y ofrecida, pero a pesar de todo era buena en su trabajo y aunque sea mi prima no podría despedirla-  
Edward: puedes pedir un estado financiero de las demás empresas que tengo a mi cargo, por favor Tanya?  
Tanya: por supuesto ahorita lo mando pedir…  
Edward: gracias; bueno caballeros esos eran todos los asuntos pendientes o hay más?  
Eleazar: no también se acerca el baile de fin de año corporativo y estamos planeándolo para dentro de 2 semanas, te parece bien?  
Edward: la verdad ya se me había olvidado que estamos en diciembre, pero si me parece bien, que los empleados este año traigan a sus familias será divertido, yo llevare a mis hijas de todos modos…  
Eleazar: hablando de tus hijas cómo están?  
Edward: muy bien Eleazar gracias por preguntar…  
En ese momento recordé a la nueva maestra de mi Eli; esa mujer era idéntica a mi Bella, solo que ella tenía el pelo rubio y mi Bella lo tenía color chocolate, sus ojos eran azules y los de mi amada color verde esmeralda como los míos…  
Sentía que alguien me hablaba pero yo estaba en mi burbuja, hasta que me la reventaron…  
Eleazar: EDWARD!  
Edward: perdóname me quede pensando, pero dime que me perdí?  
Eleazar: solo te pregunte si podíamos hablar en tu despacho?  
Edward: claro, vamos…- y me puse de pie para dirigirme a la puerta e ir directo a mi oficina, cuando llegamos abrí la puerta y lo hice pasar- pasa.  
Eleazar: gracias; bueno quería hablar contigo hijo, ya que hoy llegaste muy distraído y pensé que algo les había pasado a las niñas…  
Edward: no, no tío no ha pasado nada con ellas, las he dejado temprano en la escuela como siempre, primero a Reneesme y después lleve a Eli a su primer día en la guardería, aunque te tengo que confesar algo tío, pero creo me estoy volviendo loco o maniático, pero me pareció ver a alguien muy parecida a Bella esta mañana- Eleazar abrió los ojos como platos- si y eso no es lo peor la muchacha que se parece a ella será la maestra de Eli en la guardería…  
Eleazar: wow, yo creo que si te estas volviendo loco hijo, esa muchacha murió ya hace 6 meses y se cuan doloroso es para ti y las niñas, pero si quieres te puedo acompañar para demostrarte que no es verdad lo que dices y así puedas estar tranquilo, te parece?  
Edward: de acuerdo si quieres, aunque tengo que recoger a Reneesme en la escuela, además creo que hoy hay junta en la guardería ya que Elizabeth es nueva y…  
Eleazar: Elizabeth?- me pregunto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- con que así se llama he…  
Edward: si así se llama Elizabeth Isabella Masen…  
Eleazar: OK  
En ese momento tocaron a la puerta  
Edward. Adelante…  
Por la puerta se asomó la cabeza de Tanya.  
Tanya: compermiso, hola papi.-saludo a Eleazar- aquí te traigo lo que mandaste pedir- y coloco una carpeta frente a mí y se dirigió a su padre- como están papi, hace mucho no te veo y déjame decirte que trabajamos en el mismo lugar he…  
Eleazar: muy bien hija y tu cuéntame cuando vas a ir a comer a la casa?  
Tanya: la verdad no lo sé papá, ahora tengo mucho trabajo ya que se acercan mis vacaciones de navidad y año nuevo…  
Eleazar: bueno espero puedas pasar con nosotros navidad y año nuevo, además van a venir tus hermanas…  
Tanya: está bien papi creo que me convenciste con eso- y le dio una sonrisa a su padre- necesita algo más Señor Cullen?  
Edward: no Tanya puedes retirarte… sabes que pensándolo bien, necesito que le hables a mi madre por favor…  
Tanya. Enseguida te la comunico…  
Eleazar: bueno yo tengo que regresar a trabajar, pero me buscas cuando te vayas, de acuerdo?  
Edward: si, yo te busco.  
Y salió de mi despacho. 


	5. Chapter 5 CZSP2 Planes

_**Los personajes son de SM y la historia es mía. Disfrútenla y dejen un review, siempre son bienvenidos.**_

Capítulo 5

En ese momento sonó el teléfono  
Edward: bueno?  
Tanya: te comunico a tu madre  
Edward: de acuerdo, a y que nadie me moleste si no es de vida o muerte, por cierto si llaman de alguna de las escuelas de mis hijas ya sabes que no me importa que haya que interrumpir me comunicas, de acuerdo?  
Tanya: si primito…  
Me chocaba que Tanya no se tomara las cosas enserio con respecto a lo que para mi era prioridad; pero en fin que se le puede hacer, nunca cambiara; en ese momento volvió a sonar el teléfono  
Madre: hola?  
Edward: madre, como haz estado?  
Madre. Hijo, que bueno que marcas, estamos muy bien y ustedes como están?, como están Eli y Nessie?  
Edward: bien madre, a decir verdad hoy fue el primer día de mi Eli en la guardería; cambiando de tema sabes en que fecha estamos, verdad?  
Medra: en navidad?  
Edward. Exacto madre y quería decirte que necesito que me acompañes al centro comercial con las niñas para comprar sus obsequios y ropa para la fiesta de la empresa que espero tu y los demás vayan a asistir…  
Madre: por supuesto hijo que iremos, y claro que te acompaño, cuando quieres ir?  
Edward: cuando puedes?  
Madre. Para mis nietas y mis hijos siempre, lo sabes Edward…  
Edward. De acuerdo que te parece mañana después de la escuela?  
Madre: me parece genial; te parece que te vea en tu oficina y así poder ir a recoger a las niñas?  
Edward: de acuerdo mamá…  
Madre: de acuerdo entonces te veo mañana hijo, a y salúdame a las niñas por favor.  
Edward: por supuesto mamá  
Colgué el teléfono y me puse a estudiar los documentos que me había traído Tanya con respecto al capital de las empresas que tenía en mí poder; todo parecía ir bien.


	6. Chapter 6 CZSP2 Problemas

_**Los personajes son de SM y la historia es mía. Disfrútenla y dejen un review, siempre son bienvenidos.**_

Capítulo 6

Le había mandado avisar a Eleazar que ya me retiraba a recoger a mis hijas y el muy amable me dijo que lo esperara, ya que quería probarme que esa muchacha, Elizabeth, no era igual a mi Bella.  
Me encontré con Eleazar en el lobby y nos subimos en mi carro.  
Cuando llegamos a la escuela de Reneesme, una de las maestras de la puerta me pregunto por quien venia, cuando le dije me pidió que pasara a la dirección ya que la directora quería hablar conmigo sobre Reneesme.  
Cuando me acerque a la dirección toque a la puerta y me indicaron que pasara; dentro de la oficina vi a mi princesa sentada frente al escritorio.  
Edward: quería usted hablar conmigo Señorita directora?  
Directora: a si es Señor Cullen, quisiera hablarle sobre el incidente en el que estuvo involucrada su hija; aunque a un no este muy segura de quien inicio la pelea, ya que ni Reneesme, ni Heidi han querido pronunciar palabra alguna…  
Reneesme: daddy, please, I don't really wanted but she made me upset and then she said that mom never loves me, that's why I am whit you, but then she said that Eli killed Bella and that's why you loves her more than me…- no pudo seguir ya que empezó a sollozar y se abrazo a mi-  
Edward: ya princesa, ya no llores, sabes que no me gusta verte llorar por cosas que tu sabes que no son verdad; ahora dime en español por favor quien inicio la pelea?  
Reneesme: she, perdón ella, ella me empezó a decir esas cosas y no me contuve cuando hablo de mi hermanita, papi lo siento mucho en verdad yo no quería lo juro.  
Directora: Reneesme, me podrías traducir al español lo que le dijiste a tu padre por favor?  
Reneesme: o claro lo siento, le dije papi, por favor, yo no quería en realidad pero ella me hizo enfadarme y después ella dijo que mamá nunca me amo, por eso estoy contigo, pero entonces ella dijo que Eli mato a Bella y que por eso tu la amas mas que a mi, eso fue todo lo que le dije.  
Directora: disculpen la indiscreción pero quien es Bella?  
Reneesme: es la mami de mi hermanita Eli, pero también mía; lamentablemente perdimos a nuestra mami hace 6 meses…- ya no pudo seguir ya que ella siempre lloraba cuando tenia que hablar de Bella; la tome en brazos y la arrulle como a su hermana para que se calmara y creo que funciono ya que empezó a cerrar sus parpados y a quedarse dormida…-  
Edward: eso es todo señorita directora, tengo que ir a recoger a mi hija a la guardería y ya voy muy retrasado…  
Directora: si señor Cullen puede retirarse y perdóneme por lo de su esposa, yo la verdad no lo sabia; recuerdo a una señorita muy hermosa que venia a dejar y a recoger a Reneesme, me imagino que era ella la joven que amaba tanto a sus hijas…  
Edward: mire señorita no quisiera ser grosero con usted pero no me gusta hablar de mi difunta novia con desconocidos, así que si me disculpa.  
Salí de la oficina con Reneesme en brazos y su mochila sobre mi hombro.  
Eleazar: wow si que tardaste, todo bien hijo?, que paso?  
Edward: parece que una niña le dijo de cosas a mi princesa y esta respondió peleándose con ella, por lo que entendí; pero bueno vámonos que ya se nos hizo tarde…  
Coloque a Reneesme en el asiento de atrás para que siguiera durmiendo y puse su mochila en el maletero; nos dirigimos a la escuela de Eli ya que me había retrasado para la dichosa junta.  
Cuando llegamos Reneesme ya se había despertado y se bajo con nosotros para dirigirnos al salón donde se encontraba su hermanita.  
Cuando llegamos al salón estaba lleno de mujeres (las madres de los otros bebes) y todas se voltearon a vernos.  
Elizabeth: o señor Cullen que bueno que ha decidido unirse a nuestra junta…  
Edward: lo siento señorita Masen, pero tenia asuntos que resolver con mi hija mayor…  
Elizabeth: de acuerdo; como les iba diciendo antes de que nos interrumpieran, es que ya que se acercan las vacaciones de fin de año, la escuela me a pedido que ustedes como los padres de nuestros pequeños estudiantes asistan a la pastorela y convivio que se realizara acabo el día 19 de diciembre a las 7:00 pm, alguna pregunta?  
Yo tenia una, que se supone que voy a hacer si esa noche es la fiesta de la empresa?  
Edward: yo tengo una duda.  
Elizabeth: dígamela  
Edward: se puede cambiar la fecha?  
Elizabeth: no señor Cullen, no se puede cambiar la fecha, tiene algún compromiso?  
Edward: pues la verdad si, mis hijas y yo seremos los anfitriones de la fiesta que ofrece mi compañía así como mis demás empresas, y para esa fecha estaremos en Estados Unidos.  
Elizabeth: me temo Señor Cullen que entonces no podrá acompañarnos en la pastorela.  
Edward: eso es cierto, pero le suplico que para eventos como estos, me lo haga saber con anticipación de, digamos un mes para agendarlo con mi secretaria y así no poder faltar…  
Elizabeth: de acuerdo señor Cullen por que no habla eso con la directora para que le de un calendario de nuestras actividades extracurriculares, para que de esa forma no pueda faltar…  
En ese momento un llanto llego a mis oídos y me puse alerta al igual que Reneesme para ver de quien era ese llanto; para mi sorpresa era mi Eli quien estaba llorando.  
Me acerque a ella y la tome en brazos para que se calmar.  
Edward: ya princesita, no llores…  
Reneesme: papi no estoy sorda verdad?  
Me pregunto mi princesa ya que tanto ella como yo nos quedamos en shock, pues era la primera vez que Eli lloraba.  
Edward: no amor, no estas sorda, pero si lo estuvieras, lo estaríamos los dos no crees?  
Ella solo asintió con la cabeza mientras trataba de tranquilizar a Eli.  
Eleazar: en serio es ella la que llora?  
Yo solo asentí con la cabeza ya que nadie de la familia nunca había visto a mi bebe llorar y eso era raro…  
Elizabeth: me permite?-me pregunto y sin esperar respuesta alguna saco a Eli de mis brazos para arrullarla-  
Reneesme: Bella?- pregunto mi princesita- eres tu?- y volteo a verme; a lo que yo sonreí como idiota, y no sabia la razón- papi?, es mami?  
Elizabeth: hola princesa, como te llamas?  
Mi princesa no pudo responderle ya que se quedo en estado de shock cuando Elizabeth se puso a su altura para preguntarle; a lo que mi princesa retrocedió, para esconderse en mi espalda y pasar sus brazos por mi cintura…  
Elizabeth: que tienes corazón?- y se volteo a mi- pregunte algo malo?- y frunció el seño, como si estuviera confundida.  
Edward: la verdad es que te pareces mucho a una persona…  
Reneesme: papi es ella…  
Yo me voltee para verla a los ojos, y estos ya estaban inundados de lágrimas.  
Reneesme: me llamo Reneesme… te pareces mucho a mami…  
Elizabeth: oh, mucho gusto princesa, yo me llamo Elizabeth.  
Reneesme: papi ya nos vamos?- me pregunto- ya me quiero ir a casa, vámonos ya- se dirigió a Elizabeth - me podrías dejar cargar a Elizabeth por favor, ya nos vamos…  
Elizabeth: claro amor…- y se la dio- ten cuidado con su cabecita…  
Reneesme: crees que no se cuidar de mi hermanita?- le pregunto con un tono un poco grosero, a lo que me preocupaba ya que nunca llamaba a su a hermana por su nombre completo sino, solo Eli- ya vámonos papi tengo hambre y Elizabeth también…  
Edward: eee?- pregunte estúpidamente ya que seguía en estado de shock por lo que la escuche decir – claro amor, despídete…  
No me hizo caso y solamente salió del salón, y detrás de ella Eleazar, quien se volteo a ver a Elizabeth por última vez, para después marcharse con mis niñas al carro.  
Edward: perdónala ella no es así, siempre es educada, así es como la crie…  
Elizabeth: la verdad no hay por que disculparse Señor Cullen, tal vez, solo no le caí bien…  
Edward: no enserio, algo le pasa y no se que es…, me tengo que retirar, con su permiso…  
Elizabeth: nos vemos mañana Señor Cullen, temprano…  
Edward: claro que llegare temprano Señorita Stewart…


End file.
